Jet City Woman FINISHED!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: My first song story with the song being by Queensryche. Misty is always on the move and finally Ash can't stand it anymore and flys to Misty who has no idea he is coming...


Jet City Woman   
Part 0   
  
Friday April 4,2003  
  
My Spring Break's almost over! WAAAAH! Anyway, this is my first song story. The song is by   
Queensryche and no, I didn't write any of it. Let's start the story!  
  
Ages:   
Ash-21  
Misty-20  
  
***Misty is constantly on the run and Ash always has to wait***  
  
Everytime I leave   
  
you say you won't be there.  
  
And you're always there.  
  
Ash-"Misty!"  
  
Misty-"Ash! Settle down! It was only a bad dream!"  
  
Ash-"Okay."  
  
Misty-"Go back to sleep."  
  
Every time I cry your name at night,  
  
you pull close and say it's alright.  
  
Ash-"You know, your eyes are beautiful."  
  
Misty-"Why thank you."  
  
I look in your eyes, just like the rain. Washing me, rain wash over me.  
  
Ash-"I love you Misty."  
  
***He went to kiss her,but no one was there***  
  
Touching your face, I feel the heat of your heartbeat  
  
echo in my head like a scream.  
  
What you do to me!  
  
Ash-"That's it! I'm going to find her and I'm staying with her wherever she goes!"  
  
Waited so long I can't wait another day without you.  
  
Jet City Woman.  
  
***Ash got dressed, gathered his things from the hotel, and payed what he owed. He then left for   
the airport***  
  
It's a long way, home to my  
  
Jet City Woman  
  
I see her face everywhere, can't get her out of my mind.  
  
***Ash sat in the airport lobby, waiting for a flight from Miami to Rochester, Minnesota. He   
was looking at a picture of Misty***  
  
Ash-"I'll be back with you before I know it."  
  
Whenever I'm alone I'm thinking,  
  
there's a part missing from my life.  
  
Wonder where I'd be without your love  
  
holding me together now I'm  
  
watching the time tick, tick away.  
  
Ash-"Come on! I've waited 2 hours! I won't give up though!"  
  
Face grows longer everyday.  
  
***Ash sighed and stared at Misty's picture***  
  
Fortunes are lost on the women I've seen  
  
but without you I can't breath.  
  
You're the air to me!  
  
Waited so long, I'm all alone thinking about you.  
  
Jet City Woman  
  
Got to find my way home to her.  
  
Speaker-"Flight to Rochester Minnesota now loading at gate 34!"  
  
Ash-"About time!"  
  
***He ran to gate 34 and waited. Ash spotted someone that looked like Misty, but then he saw it   
wasn't***  
  
Jet City Woman.  
  
I see her face everywhere I look!  
  
***Ash's plane was now making a stop in Missouri. It needed to reful***  
  
Jet City Woman.  
  
Just a thousand miles and I'll be there  
  
Jet City Woman, to make the clouds go away.  
  
Time for some blue sky!  
  
Ash-"Oh come on! Hurry up! I need to get to Misty!"  
  
***Just then,an announcement was made***  
  
Speaker-"Flight to Rochester Minnesota is delayed an hour due to difficulties."  
  
Ash-"That's cute! I'm still going to wait in line."  
  
Waited so long now the plane's delayed   
  
an hour, reminds me of all our days apart.  
  
Hold on, just a little longer.  
  
Speaker-"Now boarding flight to Rochester."  
  
Ash-"About time. I've waited long enough."  
  
Jet City Woman  
  
Wonder where I'd be, you're the air to me.  
  
Jet City Woman  
  
Eyes like the rain, rain down on me!  
  
***The plane was now dipping lower and landed at the airport***  
  
Ash-"I'm finally here! Misty told me by mail where she was staying awhile ago."  
  
***Ash rented a Taxi and was soon on his way to the hotel***  
  
Jet City, Woman.  
  
No more nights alone  
  
I'm almost home now.  
  
***Ash took his luggage, payed the Taxi, and raced off to her room. He knocked fast. Misty   
answered***  
  
Misty-"ASH!"  
  
Ash-"One and only!"  
  
***They then shared a reunion kiss***  
  
Jet City Woman.  
  
Close my eyes, I'm there in my Jet City.  
  
The End  
  
My first song story ever! I know it was a little cheesy but please review!  



End file.
